


Abnormal Love

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of prompt fics that I've been writing on tumblr. I'll update the tags as fics are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Unheard  
> Pairing: HanjixSasha  
> Prompt: Things you said that I wasn't supposed to hear.  
> Rating: General  
> Word Count: 316  
> Warnings: Mentions of death

It was quiet in the southern headquarters. Though the moon was beginning to sink into the horizon in preparation for dawn, Hanji Zoe was still awake and pacing the floor of her room.

Levi sighed, arms and legs crossed, as he watched her from the bed. He could tell she was agitated because she was far quieter than normal, even when they were alone. "You should stop worrying and try to get some sleep. We're soldiers--"

"That's exactly it!" she snapped, though her voice was hushed and lacked its usual optimistic lilt. "We're soldiers. I understand that. But...this is why I never wanted to command..." She trailed off into silence, but she'd stopped pacing, instead standing in the dying moonlight as she stared at her feet.

"Erwin chose you because you were the most qualified. "

"Of the living."

"And because, as much as you go on about Titans, you _care_ about people. You understand that every soldier has loved ones, but you're not afraid to ask what they're willing to sacrifice to protect those loved ones."

She bit her lip. "We don't have much left to protect, do we?" she said quietly. "Just the people and ourselves..." She crawled onto the bed beside him, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll regret her orders the most...."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you not to die with me. You won't let me die alone."

"Damn straight."

"But Sasha has so much to live for. She has friends and a future..."

"Hanji, no one's got a future if we don't end these bastards. You heard Historia."

"Yeah... Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "But I'd sacrifice more than my own life to protect her...just like I would for you..."

Outside the door, Sasha froze, hand raised to knock. Perhaps tonight wasn't the best night. She dropped her hand and walked off.


	2. Counterphobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Counterphobic  
> Pairing: LevixHanji  
> Prompt: Things you said when you were scared.  
> Rating: Teen  
> Word Count: 710  
> Warnings: mentions of death and Levi's language

He hated subways with all the passion women put into their aggression against jeans with false pockets. Not only were they filthy but they were cramped and underground. That last part bothered him the most. What would they do if they crashed? Oh god, they were gonna die. They were gonna fuc--

"Oh, Levi, calm down," Hanji said, laughing at his internal breakdown. Ignoring his glare, she said "I can't believe you've never ridden a subway before. You're almost thirty-five!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Nanaba laughed. "I'm surprised you got him to agree to it, Han."

"Oh, I doubt it was _that_ hard," Mike said, grinning as Levi glared at him angrily.

The brunette giggled before grabbing his hand and tugging. "Just sit down, okay?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. A subway underwater. He could kill her. He crossed his arms and watched as she started talking with Nanaba.

The four had met a few years back at uni, all pursuing their own paths. It was chance that they'd ran into each other in the library. Levi, with his anthropology studies, intending to study in the Valley of Kings, Hanji, with her neurobiology research and plans to go on and study the neurological disorders of the female brain, Mike, with archeological research to prove the origin of extinct animals, and Nanaba, with her fashion design.

No one would would have ever dreamed the four would cross paths.

And yet there they were, four years later, on the underwater subway from France to Germany.

Mike was visiting his parents for the holidays and introducing Nanaba as his fiancée. Hanji had just needed a break from the lab and Mike had had to physically carry her to the car. Levi had been all but begged by Hanji to come and he'd finally obliged her because he couldn't stand those goddamned puppy dog eyes any longer.

His anxiety was starting to get the best of him.

Hanji looked at him, concern evident in her brown eyes. "Did you take your meds before we got on?"

He shook his head. He hadn't had the time to, making sure she had everything for the trip.

She sighed, before pulling her bag from under the seat and digging through it for a few seconds before pulling out a water bottle and pressing it into his hand. "Passionflower tea. I know it's not as strong as your pills, but it should help a little. I made a few bottles for the trip and brought some tea bags to brew later if you need it."

 _I could fuckin' kiss you right in your stupid goddamn face..._ "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

That grin. That stupid fucking _grin_.

He opened the bottle and took a long drink before closing it and setting it on the seat between them. It wasn't as good as the pills, but then, his anxiety about _that_ wouldn't be going away any time soon.

Her smile faded a bit as she watched him. "Say...Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Which bothers you more? Being on a train, or under hundreds of feet of water?"

He shoved his hand into her stupid laughing face. "You."

***

They had maybe an hour left, Mike had said, before the train shuddered.

"What the fuck."

"I don't--"

There was a sickening crunch of metal and a screech.

"That...doesn't sound good..." Nanaba said quietly.

Levi could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He knew it. He knew they were gonna die. He _knew_ it.

There was another screech as the car swayed.

"Fuck... H-Hanji, if we're gonna die, I wanna say that I love you. I love your stupid shitty glasses, and your stupid hair, and the way you babble on for hours about the most disgusting fucking things."

Nanaba sighed. "Levi, we're not gonna die. The train just had to change tracks. It's kinda bad here and we thought they fixed it, so we didn't think to tell you. Sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry. And I didn't mean any of that shit."

"Right. And Tutankhamen wasn't a child-king," Mike said. "Besides, we know you like her. And she didn't even hear you. She's asleep."

Levi refused to speak to them for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently it confuses people, I should mention that this is an AU with geographical changes. I know there isn't an underwater subway between Germany and France, but those were the countries I used for the story.


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pillow Talk  
> Pairing: LevixHanji  
> Prompt: "Who in your OTP asks the weird questions in the middle of the night and who hits the other in the face with a pillow?"  
> Rating: Teen  
> Word Count: 355  
> Warnings: Just Levi's language.

He sighed quietly and ran his fingers through her hair, gently scraping his nails and eliciting a small pleased moan as she snuggled closer, one arm thrown over his stomach as she rested her head on his chest. As much as she liked babbling, this was her favorite to do: just curling up together as he ran his fingers through her hair or traced small patterns on her bare skin. When she didn't have to contain herself and could just take her glasses off and be.

He was almost convinced she was asleep from her slow, steady breathing until she said quietly "Hey...Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Titans dream about?"

"Fuck..."

"No, seriously!" she cried, sitting up. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Science says animals dream. So Titans should too! What do you think they dream about? Do they have nightmares?"

"Nightmares are caused by fear," he said, immediately kicking himself mentally for encouraging this madness.

"Oh, yeah, that's true! But what if they do have fears? Everything has fears, right? Even Humanity's Strongest." Some of the excitement died in her eyes as the realization of what she said dawned on her. "Le--"

He swung the pillow and smacked her in the face. "Shut the hell up," he muttered.

She let out a frustrated huff but curled back up against his side and nuzzled his neck almost apologetically.

"If they have fears, then their dreams are about being happy," he said finally, hand drifting to her back. "You ask such weird damn questions at night."

"Sorry," she giggled. "You're the only one who really entertains them though." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Untitled  
> Pairing: HanjixSasha  
> Prompt: “I want that doughnut.”  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 205

There it was. Just sitting there. Begging to be eaten.

The only problem was that they dove for it at the exact same time and crashed into each other before collapsing to the floor.

“Idiots,” Levi muttered from the other room.

“Okay. We can be civil about this, right?” Hanji said.

“‘Course,” Sasha replied, nodding earnestly.

“I should get the last doughnut because I’m older.”

“That’s not fair!” Sasha cried, standing up. “I’m still growing! I should get it.”

Hanji stood up, dusting herself off before saying, “Yes but you’re not underweight, missy,” as she poked the younger brunette’s stomach gently.

“And? Are ya tryin’ ta say ah’m chubby?”

“You’re so cute when you slip into your accentm”

“Stahp it!” She tackled Hanji to the floor. “Stahp laughin’ at me!” she cried.

“Stop being so freaking adorable then,” Hanji laughed. She reached up and poked the girl’s cheek playfully. “Nope. Still adorable.”

“Hanji… Hey, where’d the doughnut go?”

“Huh?” Hanji sat up.

The doughnut box was completely empty.

“Where’d the—”

“Didn’t you say the eldest should get it?” Levi said as he licked the glazing off his fingers, the smallest hints of a smirk in his face. “Besides, you weren’t eating it.”

“Screw you, Levi.”


	5. Any Other Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Any Other Time  
> Pairing: HanjixSasha  
> Prompt: “Last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us.”  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 887  
> Warnings: mentions of alcohol, language, partial nudity, I guess. Idk man.  
> Notes: I wasn’t given a pairing for this, but I could see Hanji and Sasha getting this screwed up from a night of drinking, soooooo…. My muse sorta went wild here.

That god awful light.

“Imma punch da sun…”

Hanji wanted to laugh. She really, really did. But her throat felt like she’d swallowed an entire bag of cotton balls. “Fuuu….” she groaned, sitting up. She clutched her head, immediately regretting the movement. She glanced down when she felt movement beside her.

Sasha was sprawled out on the mattress, bare-chested as the sheets had been shoved down to her waist during her tossing to drag the pillow over her face, groaning into it and muttering profanities at the sun.

Any other time it would have been adorable beyond words. Any other time she would have immediately pounced the younger girl for a morning romp between the sheets.

Any other time.

But something was wrong.

She rubbed her eyes blearily as her stomach lurched. _Why the frick ‘m I hungover…_ “Sash?”

The other brunette groaned, waving her hand blindly in the air before shoving her drunkenly. “…what…”

“Do you remember last night?”

“…’member gettin’ so effed up ah couldn’ walk…”

Any other time, that drunken slip into her accent would have been a turn-on.

Hanji glared at the sheets covering her legs. It was so hard to think through the haze. “…does this bed look familiar?”

Sasha was silent for a very long time before she pulled the pillow off her face and held it above her, squinting at it through the morning light. “…no…” She looked at the older girl. “None of this room looks familiar. An’ frankly ah don’ know how we got here…”

“You think…”

“We should get outta here ‘fore someone calls the cops on us?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s our clothes?” Sasha muttered, sitting up and nearly falling off the bed as she cursed under her breath and clutched her pounding head. “Yeah…we musta been five sheets ta the wind last night…”

Hanji ran her fingers soothingly through her girlfriend’s hair. “Put your head between your knees for a bit, babe. It helps a little. I’ll get your clothes, okay?”

The younger brunette mumbled a reply before bringing her knees up over her ears.

Hanji sighed, fumbling around for her glasses for a bit before finding them on the bedside table. _At least that’s one thing that stayed the same…_ She stood up and gagged as her stomach lurched again.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She gathered their clothes before tossing them onto the bed. “C’mon, Sash, get dressed,” she said as she began pulling her own clothes on quickly. She was pulling on her t shirt as Sasha fumbled with her bra. She rolled her eyes. “You’re cute as frack right now. Stop. We need to go. Let me.” She fastened the piece of clothing deftly, ignoring the girl’s mumbled protests as she tugged the t shirt over her head before tying her hair up—how did both of their ties end up on her wrist? The previous night must have been wild. She went to tie her hair up as she watched Sasha, unable to keep from laughing as the girl struggled with her underwear. “You need so much help,” she chuckled as Sasha stuck her tongue out at her. “Stand up.” She helped her into the rest of her clothes before grabbing her wrist and yanking out of the room.

“Fuck,” Sasha hissed the moment they stepped outside into the sunlight as she yanked the hood of her jacket over her head to block out the light.

“Let’s get you some food, okay?” Hanji murmured, holding out her hand.

The younger brunette entwined their fingers. “That’d be nice.”

***

Half an hour later, Hanji watched amusedly as the pile of her girlfriend’s food trash grew. After the third order, she’d just given the girl her debit card so she didn’t have to get up again. She propped her elbow on the table and her cheek against her palm, watching her little angel chew her chicken nuggets quietly.

“Hey, Zo?”

“Hm?”

“How’re we getting home? Are you gonna call Levi?”

She opened her mouth to answer, only to frown slightly upon hearing a conversation.

“ Wha’ is i—mmph!”

She covered the girl’s mouth quickly.

“I just don’t get it. Didn’t we lock the apartment?”

“Yep.”

Sasha’s eyes grew wide as Hanji swore under her breath. “Zo…”

“Throw your trash away and come on,” she muttered. “And hurry.”

The younger girl nodded.

Hanji walked outside and to the corner before fumbling in her pockets for her phone. She smiled softly as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers tangle with her own. She flicked through her contacts before tapping ‘Send’.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Levi, can you come pick us up?”

There was a sigh. “Where are you?”

“The southside McDonald’s.” She cringed as he swore.

“You told me you and Sasha were going clubbing at Northside. Why the fuck are you all the way in Southside?”

“Long story..”

“Tell me.”

“We sorta woke up in someone else’s bed.”

He was silent for a long time. “You know, Zoe,” he said finally. “One of these days I’m not gonna bail your ass outta jail so you can think about all the shit you put me through.”

She giggled nervously. “Sowwy.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Stay there or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Kay, thanks.”

“Whatever.”


	7. Letters in Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Letters in Reverse  
> Pairing: LeviHan  
> Prompt: Height swap and sexting  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 940  
> Warning(s): language, mild sexual content

One would think that height jokes would be below Levi Ackerman.

One couldn't be more wrong.

Though he was far more subtle than she was, Zoe Hange would tell you exactly how often he would make jabs about her height.

And she was only _four_ inches shorter than him. Four!

She despised having to reach for anything when he was around, as she couldn't avoid a chuckling "Bit out of your reach, Zoe?"

She hated it so much.

She balked at the purchase of a step stool. There was no way in hell she was giving him more ammunition.

But, it was a double-edged sword, for in stalling more height cracks, she made it that much more difficult on herself to clean the house.

Normally, when he was home, she had no need to worry about it. He preferred she not clean, and she was more than happy to oblige him. She spent a good eight to ten hours playing with chemicals and balancing equations at least five days a week, sometimes more if the university needed her. All she wanted once she got home was a hot shower, some food, and a place to collapse. Levi usually got off at least three hours before her and managed to clean more efficiently than she ever could.

Contrary to popular belief, however, Hange could not stand to be dirty. She could tolerate it, when necessary. And, if something consumed her attention it could easily slip from her mind. But so long as she was conscious of it, she was nearly as obsessive as Levi himself.

Of course, her childhood may have contributed. She had been the exact opposite of a textbook case of "exposure builds immunity". Her parents had allowed her to get as filthy as she wanted "playing scientist" as they called it, feeling that, if anything, she'd be happy and healthy. She was happy, at the very least. Even if her health still suffered over a decade later.

But today was a day off, which meant cleaning. She glared at the top shelf of the cabinet over the sink. "Of course the asshole would put it there." Suppressing a growl, she clambered onto the counter, balancing herself around the sink, and stretched to grab the Clorox bottle. "Fuckin' shit-covered sasquatch..." she snarled. She dropped the bottle into the sink basin, scowling as it bounced threateningly close to bouncing out. "You hit the floor and I swear to every deity ever conceived that I will bust your sorry ass against the wall," she spat. She dug out a few more cleaning supplies, letting them follow the Clorox, before hopping down to the floor, still grumbling to herself as she began cleaning.

It was far too early for this shit.

By noon, she had collapsed on the couch in the living room, poking dispassionately at the chicken salad he'd made her before he left that morning. She knew she _should_ be eating, but she just didn't feel hungry at all. She sighed and picked up her phone.

_Talk dirty to me._

She tossed her phone onto the cushion beside her. Boredom and horniness were not things that should be mixed. She poked at her food before her phone vibrated. She picked it up and flicked the text message open.

_The floor needs to be vacuumed._

She flung the chicken salad across the room and stormed to the bedroom.

~

Levi came home a few hours later to find chicken salad stuck to the wall and a plate shattered on the floor. He rolled his eyes. Typical Zoe. He set his bag in the downstairs office before getting the broom and dust pan and sweeping up the remains of the plate; afterward, he scraped the chicken salad and cleaned the wall and the spot on the carpet. He put the cleaning supplies away, washed his hands, and went upstairs.

The sounds of a video game were coming from the den, and he opened the door to find Zoe hanging her head off the couch, her feet in the air, swaying slightly. Her tongue was poking out the corner of her mouth as she abused the buttons on the controller.

He would never understand how she could play like that. "Hey! Four Eyes!"

She frowned but continued to play.

"Short ass."

That got her attention. She paused the game and glared at him. "The fuck do you want, sasquatch?"

He jerked his thumb in the direction of the stairs. "The hell was that mess for?"

"The text," she answered simply, unpausing the game as her eyes focused back on the screen.

He walked over and shut the game off. If she'd forgotten to save recently it was her own fault.

"THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKIN' PROBLEM?!" She flipped off the couch, flinging the controller behind her onto the cushions.

"Why are you mad over a goddamn text?"

"I was trying to sext you!" she cried, flinging her arms into the air. "I was bored and thinking of you." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Ya didn't have to be an asshole."

"I was in a meeting. At least choose better times to be a horny teenager."

"You still didn't have to be an a--"

He grabbed her hands and pushed her back onto the couch, pinning her down. Holding her hands over her head, he leaned in close to her throat and felt her tremble lightly. He knew she loved that. "And isn't it much more fun to do it in person?"

She was quiet for a moment, but he could hear her breathing quickening ever so slightly. "...uh-huh."

"Then let's."

"Okay, Levi."


End file.
